A variety of different access device configurations for removably or retractably providing an access member between operable and storage positions are presently known. The most well known of these include ladders wherein a portion of the ladder may be extended or caused to slide relative to an adjacent portion of a ladder, or, whereby a ladder is pivoted about one end thereof, between a storage position and an operable position.
Such prior art access devices or ladders have generally operated by air cylinder means or the like, however, the present invention is preferably implemented by utilising an actuator.